Benutzer Diskussion:Spocky
Verschieben Hey, Spocky! Ich sehe, du bist gerade am verschieben/umbenennen. Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen? Versuch die Diskussion (jetzt unter zu löschen) wieder in die alte Diskussion umzubenennen, dann geh auf den Hauptartikel Der Kalte Krieg und versuch DEN zu verschieben. Die restlichen redirects kann ich dann beseitigen. -- Florian 11:20, 27. Sep 2004 (CEST) : Geht das zurückumbenennen ganz einfach so, wie das umbenennen, oder gibts da auch Probleme, weil der Artikel schon existiert? -- Spocky 11:25, 27. Sep 2004 (CEST) :: Es gibt tatsächlich Probleme, wenn unter dem Namen schon ein Artikel oder eine Umleitung existiert. Siehe Diskussion:Der kalte Krieg; ich hab mich des Problems mal angenommen. Beim nächsten mal kannst du's dann selbst! ;o) -- Florian 11:41, 27. Sep 2004 (CEST) Kategorien Schön, dass du bei einigen Artikeln die Kategorien hinzufügst, allerdings war dies noch nicht Flächen-deckend vorgesehen (soweit ich weiß^^). Außerdem solltest du unbedingt drauf achten, vorallem bei Personen nicht nur die Kategorie hinzuzufügen, sondern auch den Namen, um eine nach-Nachnamen-sortierte-Alphabetische-Liste in der Kategorie zu bekommen. Bespiel: nicht nur Kategorie:Darsteller bei William Shatner, sondern am Besten direkt Shatner, William -- Kai3k 11:08, 27. Nov 2004 (CET) :OK, werd ich versuchen zu beachten. Du schreibst was von "vorgesehen". Gibts da irgendeinen Plan, nach dem primär vorgegangen werden soll? -- Spocky 11:40, 27. Nov 2004 (CET) ::Gut. Einen Plan? Naja, es wird halt erst getestet, und zwar weniger ob Kategorien funktionieren, sondern ob die Sortierung wie in Memory_Alpha_Diskussion:Kategorie_Hierarchie diskutiert so angemessen ist. Vielleicht kann Florian hier nochmal Stellung nehmen :) -- Kai3k 14:30, 27. Nov 2004 (CET) ::: Wenn ich was sagen soll, dann dass alles auf Memory Alpha:Kategorie Hierarchie steht. Fakt ist, dass die Kategorien noch nicht komplett sind. Die Erstellung von Kategorien aus der Theorie ist etwas anstrengend, dewegen hatte ich eine "Beta-Test" Phase eingeleutet, in der die vorläufige Kategorisierung getestet werden kann. So kann man ein Gefühl für sinnlose und nützliche Strukturen bekommen. Solte sich herausstellen das eine Kategorie (z.B. "Orte und Planeten") keinen Sinn macht oder weiter in mehrere Kategorien unterteilt werden sollte, müssen alle vorläufig kategorisierten Artikel wieder angefasst werden. Nebenbei: Die Planeten wie Uranus, Haven und Qo'noS sollten auch in die Kategorie:Planeten. -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 02:22, 28. Nov 2004 (CET) ::Ah, ich habs endlich gefunden, dank einer Änderung von Florian: Memory Alpha:Kategorie Hierarchie, das was jetzt so schön durch einen Kasten hervorgehoben wurde. Würde sich eigentlich auch gut als Vorlage eignen, um in die einzelnen Kategien einzufügen. -- Kai3k 13:37, 29. Nov 2004 (CET) Spocky, mach dir nicht die Mühe das zu kategorisieren, das übernehmen demnächst Morn oder DataMA ;) -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 14:05, 4. Apr 2005 (EDT) :OK, aber ich hätte das auch nebenbei erledigen können. -- Spocky 14:08, 4. Apr 2005 (EDT) :: Ne, ich wollte ja auch nur bescheid sagen, vielleicht kannst du dir ja eine Kategorie vornehmen, wo man dem Bot nicht unbedingt eine Liste geben kann, also was tatsächlich ein Menschengehirn erfordert... -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 14:13, 4. Apr 2005 (EDT) :::Was steht da noch zur Auswahl? -- Spocky 14:17, 4. Apr 2005 (EDT) :::: Mir fällt Kategorie:Regelmäßiger Charakter ein, da kann ein Bot nicht mitreden. Ist allerdings auch für menschliche Augen schwer zu ermitteln, sicherlich ist Liste der regelmäßigen Charaktere hilfeich. Die Unterkategorien von Kategorie:Wissenschaft und Technik sind auch unterrepräsentiert. In Kategorie:Freizeit und Genuss ist auch fast gähnende Leere (zum Beispiel Kategorie:Spiel oder Kategorie:Holoprogramm). Kobi hat recht, es ist eine ineffektive "Verschwendung" von menschlicher Resource. Die Episoden hatte ich deswegen noch nicht mit dem Bot bearbeitet, weil niemand Bot-Rechte zuweisen kann und ich niemandem 200 Bearbeitung am Tag in den "Letzen Änderungen" zumuten möchte. -- Florian - ✍ talk 03:49, 5. Apr 2005 (EDT) Wau! Mir fällt gerade beim Besichtigen der MA/en Recentchanges auf, daß Du sehr oft dort de-Links ergänzt. Wenn ich mich nicht ganz täusche, kann das aber Morn schon, jedenfalls wenn hier ein en-Link ist. Was Du noch machen könntest, wäre Kategorie:Darsteller abzuarbeiten (Leute in die Subkategorien einordnen) - währenddessen nehme ich mir die Bilder vor. (Jedenfalls denke ich das Morn das nicht kann, sonst macht der uns noch überflüssig...) --Porthos 23:34, 20. Jul 2005 (UTC) :Ja, ich werde mal schauen. Ich bin ja jetzt schon teilweise dabei, wenn ich da noch wen entdecke, in der Regel über die Suche nach alten Artikeln. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 05:02, 21. Jul 2005 (UTC) :: Ich hatte mich zusammen mit DataMA daran gemacht, die "Kategorie:Darsteller" aufzuteilen. Es sind einige übriggeblieben, die hauptsächlich in Filmen mitspielen. Unter Umständen sollen wir uns überlegen, eine neue Kategorie "Darsteller (Film)" oder ähnliches aufzumachen. In einer anderen Diskussion wurde "Darsteller (ST10)" erwähnt, das halte ich wegen der vergleichbar wenigen Einträge für übertrieben. -- Florian - ✍ talk 12:15, 25. Jul 2005 (UTC) Zeitlinie Wo ist denn der Sinn wenn wir leere Jahrzehnte (im Sinne von "Ohne Nutztext und funktionierende Links") wie 2380er, 2390er oder 2180er anlegen? -- Florian - ✍ talk 16:43, 17. Mai 2005 (UTC) :Ich habe mich da nur an die englische Version gehalten, in der auch sämtliche Jahre bereits eingetragen sind und meistens mit der Bemerkung, dass es noch keine Eintragungen gibt. Weniger Sinn machen die Jahrzehnte auch nicht ;) -- Spocky 06:18, 18. Mai 2005 (UTC) Administrator-Kandidaten Hallo Stefan, ich habe ich bei Administrator-Kandidaten vorgeschlagen. Du kannst gerne teilnehmen oder Kommentare abgeben, natürlich kannst du auch ablehnen. — Florian - ✍ talk 14:10, 7. Jul 2005 (UTC) Urlaubsvertretung Hi Spocky! Das wird meine letzte Nachricht für die nächsten sieben Tage sein, ich melde mich jetzt ab in den Urlaub. Pass auf die Spammer auf und wenn du möchtest kannst du die Schon gewusst und Kalender/August-Ereignisse weiter pflegen. Aber es wird wahrscheinlich alles ganz ruhig laufen, ansonsten kannst du dich auch vertrauensvoll an Angela Beesley wenden, siehe Fehlermeldungen. Ciao 16:30, 18. Aug 2005 (UTC) :Hi Florian! Ich denke auch, dass alles glatt laufen wird und wenn nicht, dann weiß ich ja, was zu tun ist. Viel Spaß im Urlaub :) -- Spocky - ✍ talk 12:32, 19. Aug 2005 (UTC) Dawn VelazqueS Hast heut auch keinen guten Tag, oder? Eigentlich sollte der Redirect gelöscht werden, nicht der Artikel Dawn Velazquez ;-) --Memory 15:04, 19. Aug 2005 (UTC) :Ups, sorry, werde das gleich beheben :duck: -- Spocky - ✍ talk 13:19, 20. Aug 2005 (UTC) :Macht nix, hatte ihn ja noch im Cache ;-) --Memory 20:10, 20. Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Zur Sicherheit gibts ja auch noch das Lösch-Logbuch ;) -- Spocky - ✍ talk 04:19, 22. Aug 2005 (UTC) Löschvorlagen Sorry wegen der kleinen Irreführung mit dem Löschhinweis ;) Deshalb wollte ich mal fragen, ob es nicht sinnvoll wäre, für die Artikel, die unter die Rubrik Sofortige Löschung fallen, auch eine eigene Nachrichtenvorlage zu erstellen. Denn Artikel die unter Abstimmung zum Löschen fallen, oder auch Bilder haben ja bereits ihre eigene Vorlage. Da es ja auch immer ein wenig dauert, bis die Artikel zur sofortigen Löschung eliminiert werden, könnte dadurch auch verhindert werden, dass neue User diese Artikel bearbeiten. -- Sanyoh 12:19, 1. Sep 2005 (UTC) :Das hab ich mir auch schon überlegt, vor allem, weil ich erstmal so vorgehe, dass ich schaue, was an neuen Artikeln verfasst wurde und ich da nicht immer sofort sehe, was ohnehin schon gelöscht werden soll. Manchmal editiere ich da schon was, bevor ich sehe, dass ich mir das eigentlich hätte sparen können ;). Andererseits würde das bei unnötigen Redirects auch nicht unbedingt gebraucht werden, weil die editiert ein neuer User in der Regel eh nicht, aber es kann wirklich Sinn machen die anderen Artikel zur sofortigen Löschung zu markieren, da ja auch nicht ständig ein Admin on ist. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 12:25, 1. Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Da stimme ich dir zu. Ich könnte ja die passende Vorlage erstellen, indem ich einfach den regulären Löschkandidat-Hinweis nehme und den letzten Satz abändere. Desweiteren bin ich auch der Meinung, dass diese Vorlage auch nur für Fälle, wie beispielsweise falsche Schreibweise eingesetzt werden soll. Bei Redirects wäre das in der Tat ein wenig übertrieben. -- Sanyoh 12:32, 1. Sep 2005 (UTC) :::Alles klar :) -- Spocky - ✍ talk 12:42, 1. Sep 2005 (UTC) Voten (Rundschreiben) Schaut bitte ab und zu mal hier vorbei. --Porthos 22:37, 23. Okt 2005 (UTC) Bild Copyright Das Recht liegt bei Paramount Pictures. Grüße Schiggy :OK, aber ich muss halt nachfragen. Gib das nächste Mal bitte gleich an, woher du es hast ;) -- Spocky - ✍ talk 06:41, 20. Dez 2005 (UTC) :Das ist leider keine Angabe der Quelle. Damit ist sowas gemeint. (@Spocky: guck mal hier) --Memory 17:09, 20. Dez 2005 (UTC) ::Irgendwie relativ unübersichtlich. Was ist denn nun exakt rausgekommen? Wenn wir uns auf einen Stil einigen, oder darauf, dass es pro Artikel denselben Stil haben soll, dann soll mir das Recht sein. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 17:34, 21. Dez 2005 (UTC) Google-Banner Hi Spocky. Ich habe von dem Problem mit dem Google-Banner gehört, hab es aber weder auf meinem Firefox 1.5 noch dem aktuellen Opera nachstellen können. Erst ist mir das Problem gar nicht aufgefallen, da ich Werbung blocke (http://adblock.mozdev.org/; alles von "pagead2.googlesyndication.com/pagead/*" blocken). Der Hintergund ist weiß, aber der Banner passt sich an die Größe an und bleibt immer neben dem Wiki. Vielleicht hilft ein leeren des Browser-Caches? Ansonsten poste den Fehler bitte unter Memory Alpha Diskussion:MediaWiki 1.5 oder Talk:MediaWiki_1.5#Memory_Alpha_Ad-bar (dort ist der Fehler bereits als "fixed". 14:08, 18. Jan 2006 (UTC) :OK, das Problem hat sich jetzt wohl von selbst gelöst, ohne dass ich was dazu tun musste, aber ich werde mir in Kürze am besten ohnehin die neueste Version runterladen. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 08:49, 21. Jan 2006 (UTC) Amphib Hi, bist du dir sicher, dass der Singular zu Amphibien Amphib ist? In meinem Duden steht nur Amphibie oder Amphibium. Von Amphib hab ich selbst auch noch nie was gehört. -- Wunder-PILLE 14:51, 21. Feb 2006 (UTC) :War ich mir eigentlich bisher schon, zumindest wurde bei mir im Studium wenn, dann diese Einzahl verwendet. Wobei auch Google mehr Ergebnisse für Amphib, als für Amphibie liefert. Wenn es allerdings der Duden so vorschreibt, dann will ich das mal so hinnehmen. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 15:03, 21. Feb 2006 (UTC) ::Vielleicht ist das wieder so ein verdammter Anglizismus.^^ Bei der Google Suche-"Seiten auf Deutsch" sieht die Verteilung wieder ganz anders aus. :P -- Wunder-PILLE 15:08, 21. Feb 2006 (UTC) :Kann gut sein. In der Wissenschaft wird halt zumeist der englischer Begriff verwendet, weil man mit deutsch ohnehin nicht weiterkommt. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 15:12, 21. Feb 2006 (UTC) Hallo Spocky! ....danke für den lieben Gruß, ich bin absoluter Neuling, Anfänger, und habe mich direkt an ein sehr komplexes Thema gewagt, siehe: Imperator des Terranischen Imperiums - Ich habe mir recht viel Mühe gegeben, und nach der Kritik von "WUNDER-Pille" habe ich die gesamte Nacht verbracht, um aus den verschiedensten Quellen meine Fakten und Theorien zu untermauern. Ich hoffe es ist O.K. so. Ich bin in der Kommunikation etwas gehandicapt, weil ich mitten im Briar Patch sitze, ich hoffe es kommt alles an, bis bald! Max Roth grüßt Euch alle! P.S.: Wie bekomme ich die EINTEILUNG (Kategorie) in meinen Artikel (ganz unten), oder macht Ihr das? Und: Wie kann ich mein PROFIL mit den weiteren Daten vervollständigen (Sprachen, usw.) Yeah! Ich bin's noch Mal.... ..was wird jetzt mit meinem Artikel passieren? :Offensichtlich wird seine Genauigkeit angezweifelt. Das bedeutet, er muss einer genaueren Überprüfung unterzogen werden. Zudem enthält er noch einige stillistische Fehler, wie die Art der Wikipedia-Links, die noch behoben werden müssen. Am besten verlinkst du die auf folgende Weise: |nowiki>Artikelname, dann stehen nicht diese Zahlen drin. -- Spocky talk 07:50, 21. Jun 2006 (UTC) Uhrzeit bei MA Da du Administrator bist wende ich mich mal an dich: kann es seien das die Uhr von MA 2h nach geht. Mir ist mal aufgefallen das ich einen Artikel um 20h bearbeitet habe in wirklichkeit war es aber 22h. Ich schreibe jetzt mal die richtige Uhrzeit hin. -- Picard16 22:32, 30. Jul 2006 (JT) :Die voreingestellte MA-Zeit ist die UTC, das ist die koordinierteWeltzeit, die sich nach dem Nullmeridian richtet. Dieser verläuft bekanntlich durch Greenwich in London. die liegen eine Stunde hinter uns. Da jetzt aber Sommerzeit ist, beträgt der Unterschied 2 Stunden. Du kannst die Uhrzeit aber so einstellen, dass sie die richtige Zeit anzeigt, indem du ganz oben auf "einstellungen" gehst und dann auf "Datum / Uhrzeit". Da gibst du dann einfach die Differenz ein, das sind in dem Fall 2:00 Stunden und dann speicherst du das ganze. -- Spocky talk 16:52, 31. Jul 2006 (UTC) Ich habe das jetzt mal so gemacht wie du es erklärt hast. Als ich kurze Zeit später einen Artikel signiert habe war die Zeit immer noch zwei Stunden zurück. ICh habe dies um 11:47 Uhr geschrieben. --Picard16 09:47, 1. Aug 2006 (UTC) :Sehr merkwürdig, das sollte eigentlich nicht so sein. Bist du sicher, dass du die Einstellungen gespeichert hast? -- Spocky talk 15:14, 1. Aug 2006 (UTC) Ich habe das ganze sogar mindestens 5mal gemacht und es hat nichts gebracht. Außerdem werden manche Textstellen der Einstellungsseite bei mir nicht angezeigt, anstelle werden Teile der Seite weiß gezeigt. --Picard16 18.07, 1. Aug 2006 :Möglicherweise liegt das an deinem Browser. Vielleicht solltest du den mal aktualisieren. Welchen benutzt du? Ich hab mit dem IE auch öfter Probleme hier gehabt. -- Spocky talk 16:51, 1. Aug 2006 (UTC) Ich habe IE6. Aber ich habe mir jetzt mal den Mozilla Firefox runtergeladen und da wird die Einstellungsseite normal angezeigt. Das Problem bei der Signierungszeit besteht aber immer noch. --Picard16 20:33, 1. Aug 2006 :Komisch, also bei mir funktioniert das bestens mit Mozilla. HAst du schonmal die Funktion "Aus Browser übernehmen" versucht? -- Spocky talk 03:56, 2. Aug 2006 (UTC) Wo finde ich das? --Picard16 12:37, 2.Aug 2006 :Tut mir leid, dass ich mich einmische. Aber ich glaube ihr redet aneinander vorbei. Ich denke du, Picard16 meinst die automatischen Signaturen, die hier z.B. in der Diskusion gezeigt werden und so wie ich sehe, werden die richtig angezeigt, da die Angabe (UTC) (siehe: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/UTC) dahinter steht. Das lässt sich meiner Ansicht nach nicht ändern. --Tobi72 10:53, 2. Aug 2006 (UTC) Auf der Seite "Letzte Änderungen" wird angezeigt das du die Diskussion um 12:53 erweitert hast, hier auf dieser Seite wirde "10:53, 2. Aug 2006 (UTC)" angezeigt. ICh habe die Zeit bei mir selber hingeschrieben. --Picard16 13:10, 2.Aug 2006 :Das ist schon richtig... die Zeit in "Letzte Änderungen" bezieht sich auf die Zeitzone, die du eingestellt hast, und die Signatur auf die UTC-Zeit (MESZ = UTC + 2). Siehe dazu den Wiki-Link, den ich eingefügt habe. --Tobi72 11:20, 2. Aug 2006 (UTC) Zwei Fragen: Soll also die Signaturzeit 2h zurück gehen? Und Wieso? --Picard16 13:25, 2.Aug 2006 Hintergrundinformationen zum Constitution-Artikel Hallo Spocky, du hast dich bei dem Artikel Constitution-Klasse gegen eine Aufnahme in die Liste exzellenter Artikel entschieden wegen mangelnden Hintergrundinformationen. Ich habe einig ergänzt. Schau Dir mal die Seite an und sage mir ob die Hintergrundinformationen jetzt in Ordnung sind. Trekkie-Captain 00:14, 19. Aug 2006 (UTC) :Im Vergleich zur englischen Version schauen mir die deutschen Hintergründe immer noch ein wenig kurz aus. Irgendwie schreckt das doch ein wenig ab ;) -- Spocky talk 06:41, 19. Aug 2006 (UTC) Ich habe erneut einige Verbesserungen ausgearbeitet. Ich denke das jetzt die Hintergrundinfos akzeptabel wären. Meiner Meinung nach besitzt dieser Artikel eine ausführliche und umfassende Erarbeitung und ist es wert als exzellenter Artikel zu fungieren. Ausführlicher geht es nicht und ich finde einfach keine Informationen mehr. Trekkie-Captain 02:26, 20. Aug 2006 (UTC) Re: Administrator-Kandidat Danke für das Vertrauen, jetzt renn ich den Rest der Woche mit einem breiten Grinsen im WWW 'rum. 15:37, 2. Okt 2006 (UTC) :Wenn mans ganz genau nimmt, dann machst du hier ja schon jede Menge administrative Tätigkeiten, nur dass du eben noch nicht die Rechte dazu hattest. Deshalb hab ich dich Florian vorgeschlagen und er war einverstanden. -- Spocky talk 11:02, 3. Okt 2006 (UTC) Danke für die "erneute Begrüßung"! Guten Morgen Mister Spocky! Ja, das mit der Vorschaufunktion muss ich wahrlich beachten, ich bin zu schnell mit dem "Speichern-Button"! Nun, ich war einige Zeit weg, aber ich möchte nun gerne wieder aktiv mitgestalten und ein paar weitere Trekkies und Trekker motivieren, zum mitmachen. Ich hatte ja damals diesen "Mega-Artikel" Terranischer Imperator, bzw. Imperator des terranischen Imperiums gebastelt, als Rookie, nun - wie ich sehe ist er ja verschwunden, und ich wollte mir lediglich eine Kopie zurückbehalten, die auch für andere Interessierte einsehbar ist, die sich für Daten am Rande (!) des Canon interessieren..... Zeitgleich wollte ich aber in dieser heutigen schlaflosen Nacht auch meine Benutzer-Seite aktualisieren, und meine Begegnung mit Chase Masterson schildern, mit Dirk Bartholomä und andere Star-Trek-Relationierte-Begebenheiten erwähnen, damit meine Mituser hier sehen, wie sehr "Star Trek" inzwischen in mein privates und berufliches Leben eingedrungen ist, in den letzten 35 Jahren. O.K., ich werde Deine Tipps beachten und freue mich über weitere Kommunikationen. Bis bald, Max Roth......oder: --Max Roth 04:27, 13. Okt 2006 (UTC) Copyright habe gesehen dass du Proxima02 wegen des kopierens von Artikel angemahnt hast. Der Artikel über Eva Kryll, den du ja schon kategorisiert hast, ist auch von ihm. ich habe ein bisschen dran verändert, aber kannte seine Herkunft nicht. Könntest du bitte checken, ob er in seiner jetzigen Form unter copyright fällt? Danke --Bravomike 08:31, 8. Nov 2006 (UTC) Bilder löschen Das sollte nicht heißen, dass es nur defchris gibt. Ich dachte die Seite zu löschende Bild kann nur von Admins bearbeitet. Ich bin noch neu, muss noch viel lernen. Und heute hab ich wieder was gelernt, danke! :) -- Roggan - Meldung 09:58, 12. Nov 2006 (UTC) Negatives Erlebnis von Brent Spiner Du hast in dem Arikel zu Brent Spiner geschrieben, das er mal auf einer Convention ein negatives Erlebnis hatte und deswegen sehr zurück gezogen lebt. Wie ich auch schon auf der Diskussionseite geschrieben habe, würde es mich sehr interessieren, was das für eins war. --Picard16 [[ :Picard16|sprich hier]] 11:58, 17. Nov 2006 (UTC) :Ohje, weißt du, wie lange es her ist, dass ich das recherchiert habe? Ich muss erst selbst mal wieder irgendwo nachschauen, um das herauszufinden. -- Spocky talk 13:05, 17. Nov 2006 (UTC) Re: Benutzerbegrüßung lol macht nix. Du hast Vorrang ;) --HenK | discuss 14:44, 21. Nov 2006 (UTC) Re:Bindestriche Joa, ist schon klar, nur wird es eben korrekt in den Dialogbüchern der Synchronisation stehen, oder? In dem Punkt stünde auch der Name komplett auf englisch im LCARS, oder? Hm, sogesehen wäre es eigentlich sogar optimaler, wenn wir die Artikel eher nur "New Berlin" oder "Kolonie New Berlin" nennen würden, um diese Problematik zu umgehen. 07:09, 5. Dez 2006 (UTC) :ich les' das grad nochmal und stelle fest, dass ich noch total müde bin. Ich brauch' 'nen Kaffee... 07:12, 5. Dez 2006 (UTC) Re: Episodenverweise Ja, das ist ein ein wenig (eher sehr) unglückliches Thema. Das ganze Problem wurde schon ausführlich in einer Benutzerdiskussion besprochen, siehe u.a. hier und diverse andere Benutzerarchive. Das ganze ist im Endeffekt ziemlich unglücklich verlaufen, weil es ein so schwer nachzuvollziehen ist hier die Zusammenfassung: Im Stilhandbuch stand und steht die Schreibweise „...Text.... (Quelle)“ (Punkt vor Quelle), und viele Benutzer, insbesondere Klossi, haben sich daran gehalten. Ich als Geschichtsstudent habe den Punkt immer hinter die Quelle gesetzt, weil man da sehr schnell sehr viel Ärger bekommt, wenn man das in einer Arbeit anders macht. Das Ergebnis war, dass wir die Punkte ständig hin und her verschoben haben (deswegen „Der springende Punkt“), was auf Dauer ja auch Quatsch ist. Dann haben wir (wie gesagt auf den Benutzerdiskussionen) darüber gesprochen und uns schließlich entschieden, uns an die Richtlinen des Stilhandbuchs zu halten. Ich habe mich dem angeschlossen, weil es scheinbar allgemein beliebter war. Alerdings war das eigentlich ja keine formal korrekt durchgeführte Entscheidung, und dass der Punkt eigentlich hinter die Quelle gehört ist mir voll und ganz klar. Ich habe Deinen erneuten Vorstoß bis jetzt leider nich wahrgenommen (sorry), aber ich denke, wir sollte das da noch mal (der Übersichtlichkeit wegen am Besten unter neuer Überschrift) ansprechen und eine formal korrekte und verbindliche Entscheidung finden.--Bravomike 18:56, 13. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Ich misch auch mal schnell in diese Diskussion ein, habe die ganze Sache damals ja mit ausgelöst. Ursprünglich hab auch ich den Punkt hinter die Quelle gesetzt. Später hab ich gemerkt, dass alle hier den Punkt vor die Quelle setzten und habe mich dem auch angeschlossen. Auch die eng MA macht dies so deshalb denk ich wir sollten dieses System auch beibehalten, denn die meisten Artikel sind ja auch in diesem Stil geschrieben und ich persönlich finde, dass das auch optisch besser aussieht. --Klossi 19:08, 13. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Im Endeffekt ist Grammatik ja kein Wunschkonzert. Die Begründung "jeder machts falsch, also machen wirs besser auch falsch" finde ich nicht gut. Die Englische Grammatik ist auch eine andere, als die Deutsche. Viele übersetzen einfach englische Artikel und übernehmen die Punkte vor der Quelle. Ich finde, wir können uns speziell beim gebildeteren Publikum eher blicken lassen, wenn wir uns an die Grammatikregeln halten. -- Mr. Spocky Anmerkungen 19:18, 13. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Wie gesagt, ich finde, wir sollten das noch mal "öffentlich" unter neuer Überschrift diskutieren--Bravomike 19:21, 13. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Und vielleicht eine neue Abstimmung machen. --Klossi 19:27, 13. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Wer macht denn jetz wann so ne neue diskussion und abstimmung? Nicht dass das schon wieder im Sand verläuft. --HenK | discuss 17:51, 15. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab hier noch mal angesetzt--Bravomike 18:09, 15. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Chromgehalt Du hast in Artikeln den Hinweis zu hohen Chromgehalten entfernt (Topas, Turmalin, Saphir). Die Mineralien können doch aber auch Chrom enthalten, womit sich ihre Herkunft bestätigen lässt. Deswegen hab ich deine Änderung zurückgesetzt. Wenn allerdings ausdrücklich gesagt wird, das nur in Rubinen der hohe Chromgehalt nachgewiesen werden konnte, dann muss meine Änderung wiederum geändert werden :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:47, 19. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, es ist aber bei allen Mineralien möglich, dass sie bestimmte Anteile von Elementen enthalten, die sich nicht auf das Aussehen oder Eigenschaften auswirken. Und wenn man dies herausfindet, kann man auf den Fundort zurückschließen (macht man auch heutzutage so, wenn man Mineralien untersucht). :Nichtsdestoweniger könnte es allerdings in DS9 wörtlich nur auf die Rubine bezogen gewesen sein, ich schreib mal Tobi an :) :Und das mit diesen Geistern klingt....interessant :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:24, 20. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Naja, das mit den Geistern hat ja nix mit Star Trek zu tun, würde sich also nich lohnen. ::PS: Tobi hats überprüft, es wurde anscheinend nicht für alle Steine gesagt, somit hattest du recht :) Aber da du ja Geologe bist, weist du ja, dass es hätte sein können^^. Wir hatten n bissl Mineralogie in der anorganischen Chemie-Vorlesung. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:38, 26. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Naja, als Chemie-Ingenieur hat man eher weniger mit Mineralien zu tun. Ich hab aber schon immer (seit ich mich erinnern kann^^) Mineralien gesammelt, mittlerweile isn Schrank voll, deswegen hat mich das in der Chemie-Vorlesung interessiert, aber vertiefend kann ich da nix machen, müsste ich 20 km nach Freiberg an die Bergakademie fahren :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:24, 28. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Umleitungen Hallo. Auf der Seite Hilfe Diskussion:Umleitung haben wir schon eine längere Diskussion über Regeln für Redirects geführt. Jedoch gibt es kein klares Ergebnis (in etwa Unentschieden zwischen beiden Lösungsmöglichkeiten) und ich würde mich über etwas weiteren Input freuen! Mfg --Baum 18:39, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Bilder aus MA/en --Bravomike 07:17, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Abstimmung zur Frage nicht kanonischer Raumschiffnamen Hallo lieber Spocky, ich bitte dich hiermit um eine Abstimmung in Forum:(Alle Jahre wieder) Kanonität der Akira-, Saber/Sabre- und Steamrunner-Klasse‎. Da es hier um eine schwergewichtige und grundsätzliche Frage geht, sollten möglichst viele Mitglieder abstimmen, damit man zu einem dauerhaften Ergebnis kommen kann. --Mark McWire 18:22, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Abwahlverfahren als Administrator Tobi72 20:07, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Ich möchte dich kurz informieren, dass heute das offizielle Abwahlverfahren bezüglich deiner Rechte begonnen hat.--Tobi72 09:50, 16. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Die Abwahl ist nun beendet. Auf Grund des einstimmigen Ergebnisses werden dir nun die Rechte Entzogen. Wir danken dir Für deine Mitarbeit bei dem Projekt und würden uns freuen, dich irgendwann wieder bei dem Projekt zu sehen.--Tobi72 23:28, 29. Aug. 2011 (UTC)